Conventional cooking appliances (e.g., pots and slow cookers) typically include side handles to carry the appliance from one location to another. Because the lid is not sealed onto the body of the appliance, however, the contents are easily spilled if the appliance is not held in an upright position. One solution has been to secure the lid onto the body of the appliance using a rubber band. However, this solution is awkward and not very secure. Thus, there is a need for a simple and reliable apparatus for sealing the lid onto the body of the appliance to carry the appliance without fear of spilling the contents.